Goodbye
by See Jane Write
Summary: TraceyAbbie pairing. Written in response to Rare Pair challenge on TBJ:Ladies LiveJournal forum. Crossover with Law and Order.


Good-Bye

Author: Emma

Pairing: Tracey Kibre/ Abbie Carmichael

Author's Note: Random, but what can I say? When I'm bored and in the hospital for extended periods, things like this result.

It was the same argument the two of them have been having ever since the news of Abbie's job offer arrived. Despite having it every nearly every night in the past two weeks, it did not get any easier. Tracey Kibre hated everything about it. The yelling, the way she felt, the fact that Abbie was actually leaving - all of it. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl back in bed and rewind the day. Go back to when the two of them were not fighting. There were happier moments in that day. Lunch at a French restaurant for example.

Tracey mentally groaned. It would not matter. The argument would come anyway. It always did. Neither one of the ADAs planned for it, but one of them would say something about it. Then the fighting began. The same thing happened every night.

"Tracey, you know this isn't because of you," Abbie exclaimed angrily. She threw her arms up in the air with frustration and turned away from Tracey. "Please," she begged as she could feel her eyed warming with tears. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be."

"No," Tracey commanded. "Don't give me those platitudes. It's not going to work." Anger filled her entire petite body. Anger with the U.S. Attorney's office for offering the position to Abbie. Anger with Abbie for deciding to take it.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Abbie screamed as she turned back to face Tracey. "Huh, Tracey? Do you want me to stay in the city at a career that's doing nothing for me? Is that what you want? Do you want me to give this up so I can stay here and work with Jack all the time?"

"No," Tracey grumbled as she slouched down onto the couch behind her. She knew Abbie was right. There were many times when Tracey wished she could get out of the D.A.'s office. If it weren't for Abbie, she probably would have left already.

Abbie dabbed at her eyed slightly and drew in a deep breath to calm herself. She then sat down next to Tracey and rested her right hand on Tracey's thigh. "I wish there were some other way," she admitted. "I hate the fact…that we'd be…apart…You know that." The large tears continued down her cheeks through her labored speech pattern.

"I hate it, too," Tracey pointed out. "You're basically the extent of my social life. Not to mention that you were the first woman I ever really loved."

Abbie choked back another sob. "Stop," she whispered. "You're going to make me regret this."

Tracey raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend. "And where's the harm in that?"

"The District Attorney and McCoy," Abbie began. "They've already began looking for my replacement."

The last word sent a chill up Tracey's spine. Replacement. Just hearing it was what really caused the news to sink in. Abbie Carmichael was really leaving. It was the basis of their fights for two weeks, but the concept never really hit her until that point. "No one could replace you," Tracey whispered. "I love you too damn much."

"I know," Abbie responded softly. Her eyes diverted to her hands, which were currently resting in her lap. She could not bear to see the expression on Tracey's face. "Same with you."

"Great," Tracey muttered sarcastically. "Now the two of us are doomed to being loveless lesbians until the day we die."

Abbie shook her head. "You'll find someone for you, Tracey. I know it. It might take awhile, but you will find that someone."

Tracey shook her head back. "No, I already found that someone. It's you, Abbie. I can't imagine-"

Abbie once again shook her head. She moved her fingers up and placed them gently over Tracey's lips to silence her girlfriend. "You can because it's not me," she argued. "If we were really meant for each other, than this offer would not be an issue."

"It doesn't have to be one," Tracey rebutted.

Abbie raised an eyebrow at Tracey. "Tracey," she said in a warning tone.

Tracey sighed, defeated. "I know," she began. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime for you. I have to let you go. I don't have to like it, but I have to let you go."

Abbie nodded slightly as she moved her head closer to Tracey's. Her lips gently caressed the other ADA's momentarily. "Good-bye is always the hardest part," she noted.

Tracey nodded as she once again began crying. "Damn straight."


End file.
